


Procrastination is Key

by AceSpaceSTAY



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I Tried, Stress, college stray kids, i apparently can't edit, i won't tho, i'm glad thats a tag, im sorry its bad, kinda inspired by how much i procrastinate, not beta read bc oops, oops... i should fix that, tagging is so hard what the heck, this is based on my college application essay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpaceSTAY/pseuds/AceSpaceSTAY
Summary: Felix has a paper due in like 27 minutes and Jisung is a distraction





	Procrastination is Key

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thank you so much for checking out my work!
> 
> This is unedited and you can probably tell that I wrote this in an hour... ta daaa
> 
> This fic was inspired by how much I procrastinate and how much I get distracted lol.
> 
> I really hope you like it!

Felix had a problem… well, several problems if you asked Jisung, and procrastination was one of them. He lived by the phrase “procrastination is key” and had learned how to write six page papers in an hour. He was working on an essay for his chemistry class, and was practically done his paper, but kept getting distracted by a certain best friend.

“Do pigeons have feelings?”

“Oh my gosh, Jisung,” he said to the other boy, exasperated, “why? I have a paper due in literally 27 minutes, and I need to finish my edits.” 

“Okay,” he dramatically sighs, pouting “hurry up and finish.” 

“I’m trying, but it’d be so much easier if you didn’t decide to facetime me because you are on a sugar high.” Felix laughs. “I’ll be done in a few minutes, okay? Then we can talk properly.” He is acknowledged by a whine from Jisung, and rolled his eyes at his best friend’s antics. Felix quickly returns his attention to the paper, and 12 minutes in, considered selling his soul if it would help him get it done. 

“Are you done yet?”

“Yep,” Felix answered, “completely.”

“I meant with the paper.” Jisung says, rolling his eyes.

“One more sentence and… done!” I exclaim, slouching down into my seat.

“Do you want me to double-check your paper before you submit it?” 

“Oh my gosh, yes. Please. I need your help.” 

“Okay,” he snorts, “share the doc.”

“I’m so lucky I met you,” Felix say with a cheesy grin, “I don’t know where I’d be without you!”

“We both know you’d still be shy if I hadn’t sat with you in math. Look at how much more outgoing you are! You’re no longer in your shell like a little hermit crab, and you can speak Korean!” He joked, laughing at Felix’s offended look. 

“Thanks a lot.” Felix replies sarcastically. “Could you please finish editing my paper? It’s due in like 5 minutes.”

“Anything for my best friend!”

“Anything…?” Felix asked, a smirk crawling up his features.

“Oh god, Lix why do you have that look on your face. I swear Felix, whatever you are about to say, the answer is no”

“Are you sure?” Felix teased, earning a deadpan look.

“Don’t you need to have that paper turned in by midnight?” Jisung inquired, noting Felix’s nod, he continued, “Because it’s currently 11:52pm.” Whipping his head to look at the clock so fast Jisung was surprised his neck didn’t snap, Felix cursed and furiously typed to finish his essay, occasionally asking Jisung for help with a phrase or two. Maybe he should have started this essay earlier?.... Nah who was he kidding, it still wouldn’t get done until right before the deadline anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! you made it to the end!!! I hope your eyes didn't fall out and that I didn't make you wanna get some bleach for your eyes! lol
> 
> Please tell me anything I can improve on because I'm fairly new to writing well haha
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
